


Red Right Hand

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe Chad could stretch that wide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Chad Michael Murray fic-a-thon. Prompt was "Jared Padalecki -- against the wall -- fisting." Title is from the Nick Cave song of the same name, _[Red Right Hand](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8tzmdyjayam/06_-_Red_Right_Hand.mp3)_

He couldn't believe Chad could stretch that wide.

His knees were planted firmly between Chad's, keeping his legs and thighs spread wide to expose his ass. The little hole was stretched wide and twitching hungrily as Jared just stared at it for a long moment.

He'd started out teasingly, wrapping Chad's cock tightly in a leather cock ring as he worked his thumb into his opening. In and out he stroked, teasing until he could slide a second finger in.

Then his thumb slipped out easily, and Jared shifted his grip, so that it was his index and middle fingers pushing in and pulling out, while the fingers of his other hand massaged Chad's ass. Chad was groaning under him, rocking his hips and trying to spread himself farther open. In answer, Jared's hand fell sharply on Chad's ass, leaving a red handprint that had Chad bucking up and rubbing his bound cock against the sheets.

He kept the spanks falling, thrusting his fingers in roughly as he reddened Chad's ass, each slap of his hand on flesh making his cock harden as he watched Chad whimper and try to rub his cock against the bed again.

He wasn't sure when the decision became a conscious one, because he was wrapped up in the heat from Chad's ass, the warm red flesh under his hand, the whimpers and begging cries of "Oh God" and "Please, faster" and "More, please, fuck" making him feel intoxicated. He just realized that all of a sudden, his ring finger and his pinky had joined the other two fingers and Chad was rocking harder.

That's when he realized how wide Chad was stretched, and he couldn't believe it.

But he took advantage of it, adding more lube to his hand, re-slicking his thumb and down to his wrist. On the next stroke in, Jared worked his thumb in, wiggling his fingers until all five fit inside. Jared groaned loudly as Chad's ass tightened around his hand, his breath catching in his throat. The only thing he could smell was sex, hot and tangy as lube mixed with pre-come and sweat.

He felt Chad moving and followed, watching as Chad used the wall to brace himself so he could press further back. Jared obliged, curling his fingers together and pushing in as far as he could go. He gasped again, feeling the muscles of Chad's ass grip his wrist tightly, and he slowly started to pull out. He managed to pull out to the base of his thumb, and Chad whimpered. "Don't, back in," came the gasped plea, and Jared couldn't deny him.

He pushed back in, slowly at first but picking up speed as Chad begged for more, pleading with words Jared could barely hear over the pounding in his ears. He kept his hand moving, thrusting in harder and faster.

Chad was sobbing Jared's name, begging for his cock to be released, begging to come and Jared just groaned loudly. He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop himself from pushing his fist deeper into Chad with every groan, past the wrist, stretching him even wider and making him cry out even louder. His pulse pounded harder, blood roaring and deafening him to anything that wasn't Chad's voice or his own heartbeat. Tongue moving frantically in his mouth, Jared was trying to taste the heavy scent all around him, Chad and sweat, heat and copper and slick.

Twisting his fist gently, Jared slammed his fist against Chad's prostate repeatedly, dragging over it and making Chad scream his name. It was only when he screamed out for Jared that he reached under and unfastened the cock ring that had been holding Chad's cock prisoner.

Wrapping his hand around Chad's cock earned him another scream, and Jared matched his strokes with his fist, whispering urgently and biting sharply on Chad's shoulder.

Chad's orgasm was immediate and explosive. An incoherent shout of Jared's name, ropy strands of thick, white come and the tight lock of Chad's entire body as it hit him, then the slack limp-noodle slide of Chad's body to the bed as Jared pulled his fist out.

Chad was collapsed on the bed in a wet, sticky pile as Jared stroked his own cock. Hand already soaked with Chad's orgasm, Jared added his own in seconds, grunting softly and slumping to the bed beside Chad. Rolling onto his side, Jared curled protectively around Chad, nuzzling gentle kisses to Chad's neck and shoulder.

"Jay?"

Jared smiled. "Yuh?"

"Can't breathe." But it was carried with a laugh, and a weak elbow.

Jared grinned, rolling over to the side and giving Chad breathing room. "Sorry." He kissed Chad on the check, forehead, and then the lips.

Chad just grinned through the kisses, and lifted his head to give one back. "I… think you're forgiven."

The End


End file.
